1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to milkshake machines, especially to milkshake machines for use in mixing thick hard ice cream shakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many consumers of milkshakes or malts prefer that they be made from hard ice-cream and be of medium to thick consistency. As a result, the mixing of this type of milkshake has created many problems with the existing prior art milkshake machines.
Milkshake machines known in the prior art consist of an electric motor, shaft, and mixing disc. This device is supported on a stand or hangs from a wall bracket. Making a hard ice-cream milkshake involves holding a metal cup under the revolving shaft and disc while manually manipulating the cup vertically and in a stirring motion which achieves only a partial mixture. This mixture may contain foreign matter as a result of the mixing head coming in contact with the sides of the cup. From a commercial standpoint, this method is time-consuming, inefficient and sometimes aggravating.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a machine that would facilitate easy and even mixing in a minimal amount of time, require no attending, and eliminate spills and splatters. However, the only milkshake machines on the market today are the same inadequate devices that have been on the market for years, with very little improvement.